Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as for an image forming apparatus installed in an office, a system capable of extending functions of the image forming apparatus has been popular. The extending of functions (hereinafter, such functions are referred to as extension functions) is realized using a software program (extension software), and functions may be extended not only when shipped from a factory but also after the system is installed or when the system is in operation. A specific example of such a system is Multifunctional Embedded Application Platform (MEAP) (registered trademark) available from CANON KABUSHIKI KAISHA.
It is known to download an extension software selected by a user from an external server and install it, thereby extending a function of an image forming apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4039439).
In particular, an extension software dedicated to a particular purpose is called application software (hereafter also referred to simply as an application). Each application realizes its purpose by using a function such as a facsimile function, a scanner function, a printer function, or the like of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus is configured such that a plurality of applications are allowed to be installed depending on a purpose desired by a user.
In conventional techniques, a procedure for realizing a desired process is defined by an application program. Each application is capable of executing only a process defined in advance in a program. If it is desired to realize another process, it is necessary to modify the application program or use another application program, and thus it is difficult to flexibly extend functions.